Wearable devices can be generally characterized as body-worn and/or body-associated devices. With increasingly demanding processing requirements, wearable devices typically incorporate one or more processors, and associated computing abilities. At the same time, form factor plays a major role in wearable technology—not just for the processor, but also the entire system. Early adopters were able to employ chip-scale and wafer-based packaging. The use of multi-chip modules (MCMs) can achieve a small, thin form factor. Minimizing wiring requirements outside of the package also allows for easy integration onto miniature printed-circuit boards (PCBs).
PCBs and/or other electronic processing circuitry require power input. FIG. 1 illustrates an example wearable device 100 having a casing 110, a battery 120, and a PCB 130. For proper operation, the battery 120 must make contact with the PCB 130 via both its negative terminal (negative contacts 140A) and its positive terminal (positive contact 140B). The need for such contacts, however, increases the form factor for the wearable device 100. If the contacts are made smaller to avoid this issue, they are relatively more susceptible to breaking and result in contact failure.
There is hence an unmet need to provide improved electrical connectivity in wearable devices while maintaining and/or reducing form factor.